Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Jake and Peyton are newlyweds, and everything seems wonderful. But what happens when Jake loses trust in Peyton? Is this relationship built to last? JP BL
1. The Beginning

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey! Me again! This is going to be a Jeyton multi-chapter. Please R&R and I have to recommend my other two favorite Jeyton stories, Never Easy and Love Never Ends. **_

_**In this story, Jeyton are newlyweds. (Some Brucas involved!) The title is from the Queen song. **_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**_

"_Jake?" The priest asked a nervous Jake Jagielski. It was his wedding day. A day that he couldn't wait to happen, and now he was as nervous as hell. He struggled to concentrate on the words. How could he? His beautiful fiancé, soon to be wife was standing next to him, and boy did she look beautiful. _

"_Peyton." He said, noticing her makeup was smearing from her tears. Tears of happiness. She choked back a sob and he smiled, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear. "Peyton. I remember the day I met you. The first day I looked into those dark hazel eyes. And in that day, I saw a future. And I knew that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. And I would do whatever I had to do to get you. To hold you, to love you. And I promise, I will never, let you down. I love you Peyton Sawyer. And always will." _

_Peyton smiled wider and quickly wiped a tear from her face. She glanced at her father, who now was crying as well, then back at Jake. "Peyton?" The priest asked. And she looked up at him. He was finally hers. She would finally have him forever. And nothing would get in the way. He was all she ever wanted. _

"_Jake Jagielski. When I first met you, I knew a lot of things. But one thing I didn't know was that I would fall in love with you. But I did. And when you left, it was heartbreaking. But I knew that one day, we'd be together again. And as fate had it, here we are. And now I never want to go back home again. I want to stay with you and be with you forever. I love you, Jake Jagielski." _

_And with a kiss, it was official. _

_They were finally Mr. and Mrs. Jake Jagielski. And it meant everything. _

Peyton Jagielski smiled back on the memory. It may have only been yesterday, but it was the beginning of a new life. A chance to start all over. It had taken only a year. A year for her to realize that he had always bee the one, and that she had been blind. And now, look where she was, smiling back on the memory of their wedding day.

Last night had been amazing and memorable for the both of them, as they knew this was just the start of their lives together.

Peyton awoke in a familiar smelling bed. She smiled as she turned her head, stealing a glance at her new husband. God was he sexy, even when he slept. She giggled softly as she noticed his hair, bunched against the pillow.

He opened his eyes and she smiled at him. "Hey you." She said as he smiled at her. "Hey." He said taking her hand underneath the covers. She smiled. "I had this really, weird dream that we got married yesterday." She said, playfully smiling. "Really? That's weird, because you know, I had the same dream." Peyton giggled as she held up her left hand, reveling a beautiful gold wedding ring. Jake smiled as he held up his.

"Oh...we did get married yesterday." Peyton said playfully, and Jake smiled wider. "We did." He said drawing her closer for a kiss. She kissed him, slowly, loving the taste and feel of each other's mouths.

She wrapped her arms against his naked chest as she kissed him, and he did the same with her bare waist. They lied there, kissing and smiling, happier then ever. They broke away and Peyton smiled. "I love you." She said, not afraid. She had never been afraid of him or what he made her feel. Jake smiled. "I love you, too." He said. She smiled.

Brooke Davis smiled at her boyfriend, Lucas Scott as she flipped through her favorite fashion magazine. "I bet Jake and Peyton are still making out." She said randomly, and Lucas turned from his computer to look at her. "Why? Are you jealous?" He asked playfully, and she shook her head. "No, I just know them." Lucas nodded.

"Anyway, broody I am going to sneak out before your mom catches me, again." Lucas nodded. "Yeah, that was not a good day for me." He said standing up as his girlfriend gathered her clothes. She put them in her bag as she walked over to him and kissed him softly. "See you at school Broody." She said kissing him again. She was just about to walk out when Lucas said, "I love you." And she smiled. "I love you, too." She said before smiling at him and walking out. Lucas smiled.

Jake and Peyton were already dressed and ready to start their day. They had decided they weren't going to have a honeymoon, because of Jenny. Plus, if they went they would miss her too much. Lucas had called, and Peyton was catching up with him. He was her best friend, and the distance was annoying. She was living in Savannah with Jake, while Lucas and all of her other friends still went to THH.

"_Hey Blondie." _Lucas said as she answered the phone. "Hey Luke! What's up?" Peyton asked, and Jake's head turned. He had always been very protective of Peyton ever since the Lucas incident they had in Savannah, and couldn't lose her again. _"Oh nothing. Just hanging out with Brooke. How's being a wife?" _Peyton smiled to the phone as Jake overhead Lucas's voice. Jake was eagerly awaiting her answer as he made the bed.

"It's amazing." She answered, and Jake smiled happily.

Hours later, Jake and Peyton were walking the streets of Savannah, holding hands and talking about their lives together. Jake smiled at her as they passed the very same spot they did a year before. The spot where Jake had foam on his face and Peyton wiped it off. At that very moment, Jake knew he was screwed. He was trying not to love her again. But in that moment, he knew he was going to for the rest of his life.

Peyton smiled as Jake said that very thing. He was always so sweet. They stopped in that every spot and looked down at their intertwined hands. The reflection of the sun sending sparks of light off of their wedding rings. They smiled as they leaned in to kiss. They did just that, as they pulled away, Jake smiled. "Kids?" He asked randomly. Peyton looked at him oddly. "What?" She asked. And he smiled. "Kids. How many do you want?" He asked, and she tried not to blush.

"Well, how much you got?" She asked playfully, and he chuckled. "I'm serious!" He said holding her waist. "Hmm...including Jenny...2?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked. And he smiled. "Nothing. It's just that's what I was going to say." Peyton smiled. "Oh really?" She asked, playing with the collar of his shirt. He nodded playfully as she kissed him again. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She said playfully.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**So? How was it?! Please R&R! **_


	2. Lies

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 2!**_

"So, gorgeous, what's the verdict? You gonna take the gig?" Jake smiled as his wife asked him. A local and pretty famous bar had asked him if he could sing tomorrow. On stage. Jake shook his head. He had never had an opportunity like this before.

Peyton smiled. "Well, tell you what..." She said climbing onto his lap, smiling at him. "If you put on a good show for me...I'll put one on for you." Jake smiled playfully as Peyton bit her lip. "Really?" Jake asked smiling drawing her lips closer for a kiss and he slinked his hands around her waist.

Their kisses deepened and Jake started to play with the bottom of her Rolling Stones t-shirt. He started to lift it off before Peyton protested and pulled away. "Nope. You gotta work for it baby." She said jumping off his lap, and Jake chuckled. "That wasn't fair!" He said playfully as she turned to walk away but winked at him.

Brooke decided to call Peyton. They hadn't talked since the wedding, and even though that was just two days ago, Brooke missed her best friend. She dialed the long distance number, and sure enough, Peyton answered.

"Hello?" Peyton asked into the phone.

"_Hey P. Jagielski!" Brooke answered smiling to the phone. _

"Hey! Brooke what's up?"

"_Just waiting for Broody to come over. How's being married?" _

"Interesting. And fun." Peyton smiled.

"_Why? Are you pregnant?!" _

Peyton gasped. "No! Brooke I am not pregnant!"

Jake heard this and raised an eyebrow. Did Peyton want to be pregnant?

Jake smiled as Peyton entered the room minutes later. His mind still was racing. Did she want to have a baby so soon? She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder as he tenderly placed his arm around her, holding her tight. "So...you gonna take the gig?" Peyton asked, but Jake didn't hear her. All he heard was his own thoughts, telling him that he already had a child when he was under 18, why not have 2 with a woman he loved and was married too?

"Jake? You okay?" Peyton asked, and it brought him back down to earth. To that night. That horrible night.

"_Jake? You okay?"_

"_You know you talk in your sleep?" _

"_Oh, yeah I'm sorry." _

"Jake, talk to me. I'm worried. Jake..." Peyton said, and Jake looked at her. "I love you." He said. He didn't know what was happening. Why was he suddenly so scared? Was he scared of feeling her again? Scared he would lose her? He didn't know what it was but he was set off.

"I love you, too." She answered. And he shook his head. "Then I have to ask you this. Do you still love Lucas?" He asked, and her head shot up from his shoulder. "No! Why would you even ask me that?!" Peyton said, her voice rising. And Jake took his arm from her shoulders. "Because sometimes it seems like you still do." He added softly. And she stood up.

"I cannot believe you would say something like that. Didn't I just marry you two days ago?!" She asked yelling at him. "Maybe you would have liked to marry Lucas. Is that why you're so pissed?" He yelled back, standing up as well. "Jake that doesn't even make sense! And that's not fair! You know what, I love you! I have always loved you and the fact that you would even question that..." She trailed off as she noticed Jake's hurt brown eyes.

Jake gently grabbed her wrist. "Peyton..." He started, but she shook him off. "Get off of me!" She yelled at him, running to their room and slamming the door behind her.

Jake sat on the couch, where he would probably have to sleep tonight. He held his face in his hands. It had been twenty minutes since the fight and she still hadn't come out yet. Jake was starting to get worried. "I am such an idiot." He muttered to himself. What had come over him? A severe case of I'm-an-idiot phobia? He knew what he had to do.

He knocked on their room door quietly and he heard her choke back a sob. "Go away!" She yelled, but he opened the door anyway. "Peyton..." He said, and she spoke again. "What part of go away don't you understand?!" Jake saw her lying on her side of the bed, on her stomach crying her heart out underneath a pillow.

"Peyton baby please talk to me." He said sitting down on their bed beside her, stroking her back lightly. "I did. I said go away." She muttered, and Jake sighed. "Peyton, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me I..." He started but trailed off. "I love you, Jake. And I guess I don't understand why that is so hard for you to believe." Peyton said crying.

"We were in love before and you loved somebody else. But you don't now." Peyton nodded and Jake smiled. "Peyton, I love you. And yeah we'll have our ups and downs, but we always work them out. Come on baby..." She lifted her head up from the pillows and looked into his hurting brown eyes. And she smiled.

"Come here." He whispered as she leaned up and embraced him, he letting her cry on his shoulder. "I love you." She whispered, and he smiled. "I love you too Peyton. And I always will." They pulled away and Peyton smiled. She leant forward and kissed him softly and sweetly, playing with his lip as she did so. Jake shuddered and she smiled.

It seemed like everything was going to be okay.

If only they knew what was going to happen tomorrow.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Please R&R! Love them!**_


	3. Games

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Thanks for the review! Here's chapter 3! **_

Peyton tried to roll over in bed but felt something holding her down. Hands. Jake's hands. She smiled as she remembered how they had made love the night before after the fight. Now he had her heart. But in a way, he had always had her heart. And she was certain she would love him forever.

She smiled as she looked at him. His eyelids fluttered open and he smiled. "Hey you." He spoke groggily. Still holding her hips as she turned to face him. "Hey gorgeous." She replied kissing him lightly. He smiled as they pulled back. "Weird night huh?" He asked, and she giggled softly. "Mmm...More like amazing." Jake smiled. "Really?" He asked, and she nodded as he kissed her softly.

"So, today's the big day." Peyton said smiling. Today was officially her first day at Jake's high school. She was starting over. It was going to be nerve-wracking considering she didn't know anybody but Jake, Jenny, and Nikki in Savannah.

"Oh! You know what you should do?" She asked him playfully, and he shook his head. "You should join the basketball team!" Jake shook his head. "Peyton, I can't. I have school and Jenny and now you." Peyton smiled. "Baby, I can take care of myself and Jenny for a time. And you're like a genius so schools a breeze. Come on baby. Do something for you."

He shook his head again. "I don't know..." He said, and Peyton smiled, running her finger up and down his naked chest. "Well, if you do...when you come home you'll be all hot and sweaty right?" He nodded playfully. "Well then, that's a plus for me." Jake chuckled. "No! But seriously you are very sexy." Jake raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well some would say the same about you Mrs. Jagielski." Peyton giggled happily. "Really?" She asked before kissing him again. She loved being called Mrs. Jagielski.

After they got dressed and ready for school, they decided to take a walk. They walked down the heavily busy streets of Savannah when Peyton saw it. A basketball court. "Oh! Jake look!" She said stopping in her tracks. "Oh come on let's play!" She said playfully, taking his hand and backing him up into the court.

"Well, Well. If it isn't Jagielski." They heard a voice say. Peyton looked up at Jake who was smiling. There, in the court was a man and a woman, clearly Jake's new friends. The woman had blonde hair and dark brown eyes, with a partly skinny figure. The male had dark brown hair with crystal blue eyes and was trim but pretty muscular. Kinda like Jake.

The girl walked up to Jake and hugged him briefly before looking at Peyton smiling. Jake and the guy did one of those man type hugs. Peyton cleared her throat and Jake got the message. "Oh, guys this is my wife, Peyton. Peyton this is Amy and Blake." Peyton smiled as she shook their hands. "Hi." She said happily.

After an awkward silence, Blake spoke up. "How about a quick game of two on two before school huh? Me and Amy against you and Peyton." Blake said smiling. Peyton could tell he played basketball regularly by his muscles. Well, Jake was an ex-basketball player, and he was amazing at it...and other things...

Jake looked at Peyton, awaiting an answer. "Sure, why not?" Peyton said smiling as they took the court. Peyton had to admit, Blake was very cute. But he wasn't Jake. Jake was hot.

The game started on Amy and Blake's side of the court. Blake quickly dribbled the ball past Jake but Jake blocked it. Jake got the ball and started to run down the court to their basketball net. He got it in and Peyton smiled.

Soon, they decided to switch teams. Blake with Peyton and Amy with Jake. Jake was defiantly amazing at basketball as he and Amy were leading 12 to 6. When Amy got the ball, Jake started to guard Peyton. Amy quickly passed it to Jake as Blake blocked her, and Peyton smiled as she whispered in his ear. "If you gimme that ball I'll make it worth your while." Jake nodded and gave Peyton the ball. Amy groaned. "Jake!" She yelled at him, and Jake smiled.

The game was finished and it was Amy and Jake who won. Jake double high-5'd Amy as he walked over to Peyton, Taking deep breaths. "This sweaty enough for ya?" He asked, and she smiled mischievously. "Maybe." She replied kissing him. "Get a room!" Blake shouted as he kissed Amy. Jake smiled. "Why don't you?" They laughed.

Soon, they arrived at school. Considering her and Jake had the same last name, it wasn't hard to find their lockers. "What's yours?" Peyton asked as she walked into the school, pulling out the small piece of paper. "334. Yours?" Peyton smiled. "335. Huh!" She said and Jake smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

The school day went by boringly, the only highlight at lunch when her and Amy talked about Led Zeppelin all through it, while Blake and Jake were arguing about who was the better basketball player.

They arrived home, and Peyton through her bag on the couch. "God, It' so boring not having you in my classes! I mean, who am I supposed to stare at?" She said sitting down on the couch and pulling out her biology homework and he smiled. "Eh, you can still think about my ever so handsome face." He said, and Peyton giggled.

She soon realized what day it was and her head shot up. "Jake! You have that gig tonight!" Jake smiled as he walked over to her. "Yep, I do." He said and she stood up. "What time is it?" She asked, and he smiled. "It's at 8." He said and Peyton looked at her watch. "Well, its 5 o'clock now, what do you say we do for three hours?" She asked, and he smiled. "I think you promised me something today." Peyton smiled. "And what did I promise you?" She asked as she placed her arms around his neck, him kissing her neck gently. "Something about, you making it worth my while."

Peyton smiled as she kissed him hard, sending chills down Jake's spine as she did so. She started unbuttoning his shirt, but the phone rang. Peyton pulled away reluctantly but Jake kissed her again. "Let the machine get it." And she did so, kissing him hard and unbuttoning his shirt. Their love fest was interrupted by a voice on the answering machine, Jake's mother.

"_Jake and Peyton you need to come to the hospital right away! Jenny fell down the stairs and..." _

She continued, but the rest was a blur in both of their ears as Jake raced towards the phone, talking to his mother while Peyton got their coats.


	4. Mama

Authors note:

_**Authors note: **_

_**Thanks SO much for the reviews! Here's chapter 4! **_

Jake and Peyton ran into the hospital room, tired and out of breath. They had run all the way down the parking lot and through the halls of a hospital. They arrived in the hospital room, seeing Jake's mother. Jake's mother, Diana, explained quickly what had happened.

Three year old Jenny Jagielski was lying in the hospital bed, awake, but crying. As soon as she saw her father her sobs stopped, but she was still shaking. He hugged her on one side as Peyton did the other, both kissing her on her cheeks, asking if she was okay.

Jenny looked at Peyton with misty eyes and reached for her. "Mama!" She cried happily. Peyton smiled, and Jake did as well. It always melted his heart when she called her mama. "Yeah Jenny. That's your mama baby." Peyton smiled playing with Jenny's tiny hands.

The doctor walked in a little later and smiled at the couple sitting on Jenny's hospital bed. "Good news. There are no signs of any damage to her brain...actually, no signs of anything really. We just had to bring her in here for the headache. She should be fine." Jake sighed with relief and kissed his little girls forehead. "Thank you..." He whispered as he kissed his daughter again, and Peyton smiled at how cute he was being.

Peyton looked at her watch, 6:23. Jake still had time to get ready. Peyton smiled as Jake picked his little girl up in his arms, but she tried to squiggle out, screaming, "Mama! Mama!" Jake smiled and handed Jenny over to Peyton, who was happy to have her. Jake smiled to himself.

They arrived home a short while later and Peyton lied down on the couch, Jenny quickly falling asleep on her chest. Peyton smiled to herself as she stroked the little girl's hair, kissing her forehead when she stirred. Jake was in their room getting ready for his gig. Peyton turned on the TV and smiled when she saw Fall Out Boy on Much Music. Her favorite song by them was on, and she smiled. "This Aint a Scene It's an Arms Race" And she smiled singing along softly.

Jake walked out, in a casual t-shirt and jeans, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his two girls. The two people that meant the world to him. He smiled as he knew, at that very moment, Peyton was and always would be Jenny's mama. He walked into the room and smiled.

"Having fun?" He asked, and she looked at him quickly, she smiled nervously. "Oh yeah..." She said playfully, stroking Jenny's hair. Jake walked over to the couch and kissed her softly. "Do you think this is appropriate for Jenny to see?" Peyton mumbled to his lips as he kissed her again. "She can't see, she's asleep." He said mumbling and kissing her again. They broke away and Peyton smiled. He reflected it. Jake stroked Jenny's hair and kissed her temple.

"Daddy loves you baby girl." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her again. He brought his lips back up to Peyton and he smiled. "Daddy loves you, too." He said huskily and Peyton kissed him hard. "Anyways, we gotta leave now if I wanna be there on time. Will Amy be here soon?" Peyton nodded. "She should be." Jake nodded. "I love you." Peyton whispered, and he smiled softly. He was so adorable. "I love you, too." He said as he kissed her softly. Just then, the door bell rang, causing Jenny to stir.

Jake walked to the door and opened it to find Amy. "Hey Jake!" She said hugging him as she walked in. She saw Peyton and smiled. "Hey Peyton!" Amy said happily. "Hey." Peyton said smiling, getting up and placing a tired Jenny in Amy's hands. Peyton kissed Jenny one last time, before Jake started his daddy Nazi lecture.

"Okay so, all the numbers are on the fridge, mine, Peyton's, my moms, my dads, my cousins, and her food is in the second cupboard down in the kitchen and her cup is in the fridge but..." Peyton interrupted. "...Jake I think she knows. Come on." She stated, gently taking his arm, and he smiled. "Yeah, okay." He kissed his little girls forehead and smiled. "Be good bunny." He whispered as Peyton took his hand and walked out the door.

They arrived at the bar forty-five minutes later. It was jam-packed. Peyton struggled to find a seat as Jake and his band set up. She finally found one beside this girl that looked like she had been around the block one to many times. But it was the only seat left. Peyton was kind of hoping he would sing "Someday." For her, but she didn't want to be selfish. Today was about him, and what he wanted.

She smiled as she saw the stage manager come on stage and smile, he plugged in the microphone and began to speak. "Alright! Thank you all for coming tonight, now here is a local band that is up and coming. Please give a round of applause to Riley Stevenson, George Tyson, and Jake Jagielski!" Everyone clapped and Peyton smiled as her man took the stage. He smiled as he spoke into the microphone. "This one's for my wife. The one person that has always believed in me. I love you baby."

_**You, you got me, thinking it'll be alright. **_

_**You, you told me, come and take a look inside. **_

_**You, believed me, at every single lie, **_

_**That I filled you with this time. **_

_**And it feels like tonight, **_

_**I can't believe I'm wrong, or am I right? **_

_**Can't you see that there's nothing that I want to do, **_

_**Except try to make it up to you. **_

_**And it feels like tonight. **_

_**Tonight. **_

Peyton smiled to herself. "Tonight all right..." She whispered to herself, and the girl beside her looked at her. Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

After Jake's de view, Peyton ran up to him and hugged him. "God, I love you!" She said happily, tears soaking his shirt. He smiled as he held her close rocking her back and forth. "I love you, too." He said chuckling slightly at her tears.

They arrived home forty-five minutes later to find Amy and Jenny, fast asleep on the couch. Peyton smiled at them and Jake sighed, he hated waking Jenny up. He took her out of Amy's arms as Peyton woke up Amy. "Woah I! Oh, Peyton...did I fall asleep?" She asked, looking around. "I guess so." Peyton said smiling. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where's Jenny?!" She asked worriedly, and Peyton smiled. "Jake's got her." Amy sighed with relief.

They paid Amy and put Jenny to bed. Peyton crawled underneath the covers and cuddled up next to him. "So...Peyton I've been thinking..." He started, and Peyton kissed his chest eagerly. "Mhm..." She hummed cuddling up to him more. Jake shuddered as he spoke.

"Do you wanna have a baby?" He asked nervously.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Cliffhanger! Thanks so much for the reviews! Love them! Please R&R! **_


	5. Tonight

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 5! **_

Peyton took her head from his chest and looked at him skeptically. "I'm...sorry can you repeat that?" She asked, not sure if she heard it right or not. "Do you wanna have a baby?" He asked again, smiling softly. Peyton looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Jake, were 18." She said seriously. "...And, were married." Peyton shook her head. "Where did this even come from?" She asked seriously again. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man, but she was only eighteen. Too young to have a child of her own.

"Well, I see how good you are with Jenny and with me, and I guess I just figured that maybe having one child with a woman I love couldn't be so bad." Peyton looked at him. "Are you sure about this, Jake?" She asked, and he smiled as he nodded. "This...is a huge thing..." She said looking away, then back at him. Was she really ready for this? Jenny was only three and she was a big handful already. But she was in love, and Haley was pregnant with Nathan.

After a few moments of silence, Jake spoke up. "Peyton, I don't mean to pressure you into anything..." Peyton cut him off. "No, no it's not that..." She started taking his hand and looking into his chocolate eyes. "I love you, Jake. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I love Jenny..." She started, looking into his soft brown eyes. "Yes..." She answered quietly. Jake smiled and kissed her softly, before lying down and letting her cuddle into him again. "I love you..." He whispered, kissing her hair. "I love you, too." She answered smiling, knowing she had said the right words.

"When?" She asked suddenly, smiling at her own words and his ragged breath. "Whenever you want." He whispered kissing her hair. And she smiled at how cute he was. She giggled happily and he kissed her hair again.

The bright sun woke her up the next morning. She smiled as she saw her husband smiling in his sleep, his arm still around her. She smiled and kissed his cheek as she climbed out of bed. She tugged at her wrinkled tank top before sneaking into Jenny's room, who was oddly still asleep. She smiled to herself as she walked into the kitchen and thought of what to make Jake for breakfast.

She yawned as she picked up some bread and placed it in the toaster. She smiled as she soon felt two strong hands slide around her waist. "Hey you." He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek and she smiled. "Hey. I was making you some toast." Jake smiled behind her. "Really?" he asked, kissing her hair. "Mhm..." She said turning around to face him.

"You know I love you right?" He asked her, kissing her softly. "You only tell me everyday." She said smiling as she kissed him back. "Mmm...I don't wanna go to work." Jake said tiredly. "I know. I wish you didn't have to go." She said kissing him softly again. He smiled at her. "What are you doing today?" He asked. "Hanging out with Jenny, calling Brooke. You know, the usual." Jake nodded. Peyton giggled. "Hey, quick question. Do you remember the day we met?" She asked him and he smiled confusedly. "Of course." He said smiling. "Really?" He nodded. "We were at Karen's Café..." He started. "And after I got off the stage you walked over to me and ask me if I was married, and I said, no it's just me and Jenny, and you looked at her and said, "She's got your eyebrows." And I said, "Oh, that's not a good thing."

Peyton giggled. "No, I love your eyebrows, their so sexy." She said, and he wiggled his eyebrows. She giggled again before the smell of burning was smelt. "Ah! The toast!" Peyton said quickly turning around him his arms to jolt the toast up. Jake chuckled to himself.

After they had eaten their breakfast and Jenny had woken up, Jake was getting ready for work. He walked out in his dress shirt and tie and Peyton smiled. Jake worked for a high up Environment Company that required a lot of debating and speeches, but he worked as a singer part time. Peyton was hoping he would get accepted to a record label soon. But nobody had called as of yet.

Jake walked out of their room cursing under his breath attempting to fix his tie. Peyton got up from her chair and did his tie, tying it through then pulling it tight. Peyton smiled as she smoothed it out on his chest. He smiled down at her and whispered "I love you." Before kissing her softly and telling her goodbye. Peyton smiled as he walked over to Jenny and kissed her head before he left for work.

Peyton took Jenny out in Savannah all day. They went to the mall to shop for her and Jenny. Peyton found all kinds of cute things for her in Stitches and many adorable clothes for Jenny in Kids Place. She was walking into another clothing store when she saw...Brooke? "Peyton!" Brooke called, running up to her and hugging her. "B. Davis...what are you doing here?" Brooke smiled. "I wanted to do some shopping at Savannah's biggest mall before I saw you. I just got here today." Peyton smiled as Brooke hugged her again. "Awww...who's this? No...This can't be Jenny, last time I saw her she was a baby." Brooke said kneeling down to Jenny's stroller. Peyton smiled at Jenny. "Jenny, can you say Aunt Brooke?" Peyton asked, "Aunt Book!" Jenny cried, and Peyton giggled. "Mama!" Jenny said looking at Peyton.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Awww...she calls you mama?" Brooke asked, and Peyton nodded. "So, B. Davis. Wanna go back to my place?" She asked, looking at her watch. "Jake should be home by now." Brooke giggled. "Sure! Is he still as hot as he was before?" She asked happily, and Peyton playfully smacked her. "Hey! My husband!" She said, but soon after replied, "And he still so damn sexy." Brooke giggled, joining arms with Peyton as they walked out of the mall with Jenny.

Peyton, Brooke, and Jenny arrived home later. They walked in the door and Peyton yelled, "Jake! Were home! And I have a surprise for you!" She said playfully as Jake walked into the room. "Brooke?" He asked and Brooke nodded. Brooke hugged him briefly before watching Jenny walk around on the floor. "Brooke, wow I haven't seen you in so long what are you doing here?" He asked, and Brooke smiled. "No! No time to talk about me lets talk about you the new Jagielski's!" She said playfully, taking her arms around her friends.

A little while later, Brooke was on Jake's laptop IMing Lucas. "We need some music." She decided as she clicked on iTunes, and giggled as Jake and Peyton walked up behind her. "You have "Promiscuous" By Nelly Furtado on here?" Peyton giggled. "Hey, I didn't download that." He said looking at Peyton, who giggled again. "I like that song!" She said playfully. Running her fingers through his hair. "Would you like to find out just how promiscuous I can be?" Peyton said kissing him hard. "Ew! Take it in the other room guys!" Brooke said, looking back at the computer screen and giggling at something Lucas wrote to her.

"Okay, we will." Peyton said smiling as she took Jake's hand and lead him into their bedroom. She closed the door and smiled at him. She kissed him hard and he returned fire before playing with the hem of her shirt. Peyton stopped him. "Wait...tonight. When Brooke's gone." Jake nodded and kissed her again, his kisses trailing down to her neck and getting more seductive.

She couldn't wait for tonight.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Okay, I know in this story Jeyton relationship may seem sex-surrounded, but I just want that honeymoon bliss to sink in before all the drama. Anyways, thanks and R&R! **_


	6. Ready

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 6! **_

Peyton smiled as Jake continued his kisses along her neck. He was intoxicating. She couldn't wait for tonight. Tonight would be the start of her life, if it worked that is. She would be a mother. To her own child. Peyton smiled at the thought of giving Jake brown haired and brown eyed children.

"Guys! You done yet?!" Brooke called from the laptop in the living room. "I guess we should go back." Peyton sighed, and Jake nodded before kissing her again. She smiled at him as they broke away. "I love you." She whispered, and he smiled. "I love you too." She smiled happily. Those words always melted her heart.

They walked out hand in hand of their bedroom and Brooke smiled at them. "Well, that was a quickie." She said, and Jake chuckled while Peyton blushed. "Brooke." Peyton whispered. "What?" Brooke asked innocently. "Weren't you the one this morning mentioning how hot my husband was?" Peyton asked, and Brooke gasped while Jake raised his eyebrows at Brooke. "Peyton!" Brooke said playfully hitting her friend. "Well, you know...there is a double bed in Peyton and I room if you wanted to..." Jake started, but Peyton and Brooke interrupted. "Ew!!" They both said while Peyton playfully smacking his arm. "Just kidding!" He said raising his hands in defeat.

"You better be." Peyton mumbled to his lips as she kissed him again. "Okay, seriously guys enough of that you are making me so lonely!" Peyton smiled as she broke away from Jake. "Why? You miss your blond boy?" Brooke nodded. Peyton walked over to her best friend and put her arm around her. "Well, B. Davis, I'm sure he misses you too." Brooke smiled. "You think so?" Peyton nodded. "Yeah, well, call him!" She said holding up her cell phone. "Go!" She said playfully as Brooke ran out of the room smiling.

"Should I go put Jenny to bed?" Peyton asked walking over to her husband again and kissing him briefly. "Yeah. You could do that. I'll wait for you baby." Peyton smiled and nuzzled his neck. "I knew you would always wait for me." She said smiling as she kissed him again before skipping to Jenny's room. Jake chuckled to himself as Brooke ran back into the room. "It's busy." She said sadly. "Anyways, Jagielski I gotta go, I have to catch a plane tomorrow. Where's Peyton?" Jake smiled. "In Jenny's room." Brooke nodded.

Brooke skipped to Jenny's room where Peyton stood over her new single bed, watching her sleep peacefully. "Hey...P. Jagielski...I'm gonna go." Brooke whispered from the doorway, and Peyton got up to hug her. "Call me when you get home okay?" Brooke nodded and smiled as her best friend pulled away. "Thank you, Brooke. For coming to see me. It means a lot." Brooke smiled. "You're my P. Jagielski! You'd have my back to!" Peyton nodded and smiled as Brooke and her hugged again. Brooke Davis was and always would be her best friend.

Brooke hugged her best friend's again as she walked out the Jagielski's font door and to her hotel where she would stay for the night. Jake and Peyton smiled as Brooke closed the front door, and Jenny was asleep. Jake wrapped his arm around Peyton's shoulders and she hugged him, her head pressing against his strong chest. Jake kissed the top of her head and she smiled at his lovable affection. He always knew what to do to make her feel better.

Jake and Peyton changed into their pajamas and checked on Jenny one last time before going into their bedroom and closing the door.

It had never just have been about sex for them. They both knew that. But this time, it was something more. They were making love, and a baby. Who wouldn't have wanted it? They were in love, and always would be in love and no forces by fate could change that.

Jake lied on top of Peyton, ready for their two bodies to become one. He kissed her softly as his ragged breath grew louder. She smiled up at him as he asked her. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked, kissing her again before resting his head on her chest, his breath straining. "More then anything." She answered. And he smiled as he lifted his head and kissed her again.

And then their two bodies became one.

That night was pure ecstasy to them both. It had passion pleasure, and most of all, love.

When they finished, Peyton lied in Jake's arms and kissed his chest. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her hair. "I love you, too." She said and he smiled as she kissed him again, before drowning off into a deep sleep.

She awoke the next morning, still smiling to herself. She took her hand from Jake's strong chest and combed her hair through her fingers, smiling when Jake woke up. He opened his eyes and looked at her beautiful face. She was playing with her wedding ring, he noticed, sliding it up and down her finger. "Hey." He said, smiling, and Peyton smiled back. "Hey you." She said kissing his cheek. "What are you doing?" He asked, watching her playing with her wedding ring.

"Nothing. Just waiting for you to wake up." Jake smiled softly. "Well, I'm up now. Put me to work." Peyton smiled. "No! No more work! I just wanna relax..." Jake smiled. "I know how to relax..." He started, flipping over so he was holding himself above her like he did last night. "Mmm...Really?" She asked, and he nodded, kissing her softly before Jenny ran into the room.

"Mommy! Dada!" She yelled, completely oblivious to what they were doing, and Jake and Peyton instantly broke apart. She jumped onto the bed and Peyton covered herself up under the covers as best as they could, they were still naked.

"Dada! Can we to the park today?" Jake smiled. "Do you mean can we go to the park today?" Jenny nodded, smiling a toothy grin. "Well, I don't see why not." He answered, and Jenny smiled. "I love you, daddy." She said cuddling up to him, and Jake smiled. "Daddy loved you too baby girl. But what about mommy?" He answered kissing her forehead. Jenny crawled off her dad's lap and into Peyton's arms. "I love you too mama!" Peyton smiled. "Mommy loves you too." Jenny smiled.

Two weeks had past, with the normal routine. Peyton had been feeling sick lately but she thought it was just a cold. Jake knew better though. He just hadn't said anything. Peyton finally decided for herself she would by a pregnancy test.

It took two minutes to decide her future, and god she wished it was positive. She really wanted a baby with Jake. She wanted everything with Jake. She held his hand as they waited for the results to be up. He kissed her once before she walked over to the counter and picked it up.

She looked at it for a minute before smiling. She dropped it on the ground and ran into Jake's arms, holding him tight, whispering she loved him. He smiled as he pulled away, already knowing the news.

"Were gonna have a baby!" Peyton exclaimed happily.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Alrightie, this chapter is done. **_

_**Oh, and just to make things clear, I am NOT saying that teenage pregnancy is good and okay. This is merely a story. In real life, it is really hard, trust me. **_


	7. Suprises

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey again! Here's chapter 7! Thanks for the reviews! **_

A couple days later, Jake arrived home from work to find a very distraught Peyton on the couch. She'd been getting like that. Always upset, always tired. Confused. Jake tried to keep her as calm as possible because of the pregnancy.

He dropped his suitcase by the door and jogged up to her, her tears rolling down her cheeks. "Peyton." Jake said gently, tucking a curl behind her ear. She chocked back a sob and wiped a tear away from her eye. "Jake." She said crying, as Jake climbed onto the couch and took her into his arms. "What happened?" He asked her, kissing her forehead and holding her abdomen. He loved just to feel the slight bump that was forming.

"Brooke. Brooke called..." Peyton started, and Jake kissed the top of her head again as she continued. "And...and she got all pissed off at me...because I didn't tell her I was pregnant sooner." Jake shook his head and kissed her again. "Well, baby that's not your fault. That's her decision. But hey, I'm still here. Jenny's still here. We love you." Peyton smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "You promise you won't leave?" She asked sadly, and he nodded his head rapidly. "I wouldn't dare lose you again. Or our baby. And whatever it takes, even if I have to wait for you, fight for you, I will. I love you, Peyton."

Peyton smiled and kissed him on his lips. "I love you, too. I'm sorry I've been so bitchy over the past few weeks." Jake smiled down at her. "Nah. I like you when you're bitchy. It's actually kinda sexy." Peyton raised her eyebrows and kissed him again before snuggling into him. And they stayed like that for hours, until Jenny came home from Jake's moms.

Jenny smiled and ran away from her grandmother when she saw her dad. "Daddy! Daddy!" Jenny cried, and Jake climbed away from Peyton. "Dada! Gramma and I went finger painting!" Jake smiled and picked up his baby girl. "Finger-painting?" He asked his little girl. She nodded her head. "Look!" She said showing her father her paint stained fingers. "Oh! Did you have fun?" He asked, and Jenny nodded happily before trying to squiggle out of his arms. "Hey! Where's daddy's kiss?" Jake asked, and Jenny happily kissed her father's cheek before he set her down. "Bye Gramma. I love you!" Jenny said hugging her grandmother, Diana's, legs. "I love you too baby girl." Her grandmother answered before Jenny ran into the living room to show Peyton.

"Mama! Mama!" Jenny cried running into the living room and sitting on Peyton's lap. "Hey baby girl." Peyton said kissing her little girls cheek. "Guess what momma? Gramma and I went finger-painting!" Peyton gasped happily. "Finger-painting?" She asked, and Jenny held up her hands. "I never went finger-painting when I was little." Peyton said smiling. Jenny gasped. "You were _little_?" Jenny asked. And Peyton smiled.

After Diana was gone, and they had eaten supper and put Jenny to bed, their pajama's on. Peyton's normally loose fitting nightgown had become tighter. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed the ever so tiny bump forming on her stomach. Jake walked up behind her and placed his hands on the bump, kissing her neck. "I am so fat." Peyton said sadly. Jake took his lips away from her mouth and chuckled. "What?" He asked, and she repeated it. "Our baby is making me fat" She repeated and Jake chuckled again. "You are not fat. You're not even anywhere close. You're not even in the right neighborhood!" He said. And she smiled sadly. "So you'll still love me even if I look like a weeble-wobble?" Peyton asked, and Jake smiled. "Yes. I would love you even if you weighed a thousand pounds. I would love you if you were purple, green, or gray." Peyton smiled.

"You really are something Mr. Jagielski." She said turning around to kiss him. "I aim to please." Jake said, and Peyton raised her eyebrows at him. She ran her fingers through his hair and he smiled at her. "Let's get ready for bed before you please me more." She said winking at him. He chuckled.

They crawled into bed and Peyton rested her tired head on his chest. He smoothed her hair to clam her, as he did every night, and she smiled. "Do you think we'll be okay?" She asked quietly, her voice a whisper. Jake smiled. "Yeah. We'll all be fine." Peyton smiled and kissed his softly before falling into a deep sleep on his chest.

She woke up in the middle of the night to flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. She instantly shot up and looked around. There she saw, Jenny Jagielski, standing at her parents' doorway, crying. "Oh, Jenny baby come here. What is it?" Peyton asked as Jenny crawled into bed with her parents. Jake was still asleep as Jenny crawled in beside them. "I...I had a bad dream..." Jenny said through tears as Peyton hugged her tightly. "Well, it's all okay now. Come on, let's get some sleep." Peyton said, and Jake's eyes opened. "Daddy, I had a bad dream..." She whispered and Jake kissed her forehead. "You can sleep here tonight. Daddy loves you baby girl. Get some sleep okay baby?" Jenny nodded and snuggled in beside her parents.

And the rain stopped.

Peyton smiled. She remembered the first time that happened. She had known it then, and she knew it now.

This was the way it was supposed to be, had to be.

Was meant to be.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**I know, short chapter. I'm sorry. I guess my heart wasn't really into it. I've been so busy with school. Anyways, enjoy and R&R! **_


	8. Dreams

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Here's chapter 8! Thanks so much for all the reviews! **_

"_Peyton!" Jake screamed as he ran into the burning inferno. The car was engulfed in flames, he could barley see through the smoke. He was screaming for help, but no one heard him. No one listened. And all he could do was watch the love of his life and their unborn child be burnt away. _

Jake Jagielski woke up in a cold sweat. He jolted his head to the right where he found his still sleeping wife lying next to him, perfectly fine. "It was just a dream..." He whispered to himself. "Just a dream..." He said as he looked around again; double taking everything, making sure Jenny and Peyton were okay.

A three year old Jenny Jagielski was still sleeping in her parent's bed when Peyton's eyelids fluttered open. "Hey you." She said, and Jake smiled happily. "Peyton." He said hugging her, and Peyton giggled lightly. "What's wrong?" She asked. And Jake looked at her concernedly. "Don't go driving today. Promise me you won't go out today." Jake told her, and Peyton looked at him oddly. "Jake, what's wrong? What happened?" She asked, sitting up. "I had a dream you got into a car accident." He said quietly, and Peyton kissed him on the cheek. "It was just a dream." She said.

Considering it was a Sunday, Peyton didn't have to go to school and Jake didn't have to go to work or school, so they stayed home with Jenny. "Jenny! What's this?" Peyton asked Jenny as she picked up the Hot Wheels car and zoomed it around the kitchen floor. "That's a car!" Jenny said giggling. "A fast car!" Jenny added as her and her mother continued to play. Jake kneeled down to play with them as well, but as soon as he looked at the car, he remembered his dream.

_He tried to open the car door but it was locked. He tried to smash the windshield but it was unbreakable. He couldn't do anything. He soon realized that he himself was on fire, but, he felt no pain. The only pain was in his heart, knowing that there was nothing he could do to save his wife and child. He continued to scream, heart wrenching screams that he was sure someone, anyone would hear. But no one did. And once again, he just stood there in the silence. _

"Jake?" Peyton asked him and he snapped out of his daze. "Yeah?" He asked, and Peyton smiled at him. "I was thinking we could go into town today. You know, pick up clothes and things for the baby." Jake raised an eyebrow. "Peyton, you're only three weeks pregnant. We don't even know if it's a boy or girl." Peyton smiled. "Yeah, I know. But I like to be prepared." She said smiling that puppy dog face at him, the one he couldn't resist. "Okay. But I have to drive you. I don't want you driving by yourself." Peyton nodded. "Okay baby." She said kissing him. "Ew!" Jenny said as they broke away. "What? You don't like it when mommy and daddy kiss?" Jake asked smiling, and Jenny playfully shook her head.

Peyton was getting ready to go out with Jake. Diana had stopped by and offered to take Jenny for the day so Peyton and Jake could have some alone time and to go shopping. Peyton walked into her closet and sighed. She knew what she wore was going to feel tight on her. Things did nowadays. But it was only going to get worse. She opted for some ripped jeans and one of Jake's old baggy t-shirts. Her favorite one. She threw it on and looked in the mirror. She smiled to herself as she saw the small bump on her abdomen. She didn't even hear Jake come in.

"Hey beautiful." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Mmm...Hey gorgeous." She replied as he continued to kiss her. He trailed his kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. Peyton moaned softly and Jake smiled to himself. They pulled away as they heard the phone ring, and Jake groaned at the bad timing. Peyton sighed as he pulled away to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He asked, and he heard his record label boss Jude, answer. _"Hey man, listen. Jinx as just cancelled for today and we need you to fill in for this gig." _He said and Jake sighed. "Right now?" He asked quietly. _"Yeah, we need you in here ASAP." _Jake sighed. "Okay...yeah, yeah I know. I'll be there." He said before hanging up and walking into Peyton and his room. "Peyton, I just got called into work. Jinx just cancelled and they need me." Peyton sighed. "Really?" She asked, and he nodded. "That sucks." She said walking over to him. "When will you be home?" Peyton asked. "Around four." Peyton nodded.

"Okay, well I guess I'll go alone." Jake shook his head. "No, Peyton listen. Do not go out today okay? Don't drive anywhere. Promise me you won't." Peyton shook her head. "Jake, it was just a dream I..." She started, and Jake looked at her concernedly. "Promise me." He said again and she nodded. "Okay. I won't." Jake smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear before he kissed her and walked out.

Peyton walked around her home listening to records all day. She was tired of cleaning for the day, so she sat down on the couch. There was nothing to do without Jenny or Jake. She was so bored. She flicked on the TV and all there was was cartoons and infomercials. She sighed to herself as she flicked off the TV and looked around. She smiled to herself as she saw her car keys on the table. But then she remembered what Jake had asked her to do.

She flicked back on the TV but turned it off again. A little drive around town, what could it hurt? He just had a dream after all. She picked up the car keys and walked into the garage. She got into her car and started it, before pulling out of the driveway.

She was very careful to watch where she was going. She looked left and right and always stopped at stop signs. Jake would never know she went out right? Besides, it was too boring in that house alone. She needed some fresh air.

She smiled to herself as she turned up the radio to hear her favorite song, "Take You There." By Sean Kingston. She turned it up even louder as she stopped at a stop sign. She sang along as she looked left and right. She didn't see anything coming so she started to pull away.

And that's when she saw the Mazda 3 headed right towards her. She tried to scream, drive away, anything. But she couldn't. And soon, all that was heard wasn't the sweet hip hop sound of Sean Kingston, but the sickening crunch of metal.

_**Authors Note: **_

_Don't hate me! Thanks and R&R! _


	9. Waiting

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter nine! **_

The color black. A dark color, a solid color. It's also the color you see when you get knocked unconscious. And that's exactly what 3 weeks pregnant Peyton Jagielski saw when the car slammed into the driver's side.

Jake lost his breath when the hospital called. He felt weak in his knees, he couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't talk. All he could do was stand there. He soon fell to his knees and cried. He trusted Peyton. She had promised him. Once his friend consoled him, Jake rushed out the door.

He ran into the hospital and asked where Peyton Jagielski was. The lady told him she was in surgery. "When will she be out?!" Jake cried, and the lady shrugged. Jake nodded defeated and sat down on one of the stiff chairs in the waiting room. He sat there for hours, only getting up to call his mother to tell her what happened. She would watch Jenny until he had things figured out.

He stared at the clock impatiently, just hoping her familiar voice would snap him out of his daze. But of course she didn't. But, another voice was heard. A nurse. "Are you Mr. Jagielski?" She asked, and he stood up and nodded quickly. "Well, your wife suffered minor head trauma, and some cuts and bruises. She is fine, but unconscious." Jake nodded sadly. "And the baby?" He asked, and the nurse sighed.

"There should be no reason why your daughter shouldn't be fine." Jake's head shot up. "A girl?" He asked, and the nurse nodded. Jake smiled dazedly. "Thank you." He said, and the nurse directed him to Peyton's room.

There she was. A cloth wrapped around her head, her perfect hair frizzled and broken. Jake sighed as he sat down next to her, holding her hand. "Peyton, baby." He said kissing her nose. "Peyton, please. Wake up." Nothing happened. Jake gently squeezed her hand. "Peyton, if you can hear me, just move one of your fingers. Please, just move one of those beautiful fingers, and tell me you're alright." He asked, crying heavily by now. He waited.

Nothing happened.

Jake sighed and took his head in his hands, crying his heart out. Knowing that there was nothing he could do to help them.

When it came time to leave, the doctors actually had to pull him out. He didn't want to leave her alone. He wanted to stay with her and be with her forever. And he would wait forever if he had to.

Once the doctors coxed his out, he went back home where Jenny and Diana were waiting.

Later that night, Jenny asked Jake if she could sleep in his bed. Jake nodded, not really listening. Peyton was the only one in his thoughts right now. He crawled into bed and Jenny crawled in beside him, cuddling up against him as Jake put his arm around her. "Daddy, where's mama?" Jenny asked, and Jake sighed. "Momma's not here right now she had to go away." Jake answered. "When will she be back?" Jake sighed. "I don't know." Jenny nodded sadly, crying. Jake kissed his daughters forehead and wiped away her tears. "But, I promise. Your mommas gonna be alright." Jenny nodded and cuddled back into her father. "I love you baby girl." Jake said, choking on his tears. "I love you too, daddy." Jenny said sadly.

Jake was up bright and early the next morning. He pulled on his clothes tiredly and called his mother who came over to watch Jenny. He quickly headed out the door just after his mother arrived. He couldn't wait to see Peyton. Had she woken up? Was she okay? He had to know. But in a way, he didn't want to. It was way too hard. Why didn't she listen to him? Why did she do the exact opposite of what he asked? He had to know when she woke up. If she did.

He walked into the old hospital room and sighed. No change. He sat down on the bed and kissed her forehead, over and over. Just hoping the simple gesture would wake her up. But it didn't. He sighed as he stroked her face with his hand and whispered he loved her. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. Exactly how they did when they made love. But nothing happened again. He felt the tears strolling down his cheeks and quickly wiped them away before they fell onto her limp body.

"Jake..." He heard a gentle voice ask, and he looked up at Peyton. But it wasn't her. He turned around and saw Lucas and Brooke, hand in hand at the doorway. "Jake." Brooke said again as Jake stood up and Brooke cried on his shoulder. Lucas smiled sympathetically as he gave one of those man type hugs to Jake, and then they turned their attention to Peyton.

"They...they said that she should wake up soon." Jake said choking on his tears. Brooke rubbed his back and he smiled at her. "Hey P. Jagielski." Brooke said hugging her best friend. "I'm sorry. I miss you..." Brooke said now crying as well. Lucas looked at Peyton and he felt his tears as well. Brooke walked over to Lucas and hugged her and whispered he loved her. Jake sighed and held his head in his hands. "It's all my fault." He whispered, even though he knew it wasn't true.

Brooke broke away from Lucas again and kissed Jake's cheek. "Hey. This isn't your fault. Okay? This is no one's fault. It was an accident." Jake sighed as he began to cry again. "Come here." Brooke instructed Jake as he hugged her again, and Lucas joined the group hug.

After Brooke and Lucas left Jake still found himself crying at Peyton's side. He knew there was nothing he could do. Nothing he could say to bring her back. Jake cried and held his face him his hands. He gently squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. "I love you, baby. Please wake up. Please..." He whispered, still crying. "I can't live without you. I can't breathe without you. Please, please just, tell me you're still here and with me." He whispered weakly.

And once again, nothing happened.

Jake cried and kissed her forehead again.

"I...I love you." He heard. He looked down to see a barley conscious Peyton. "Peyton." He said his voice a whisper as he hugged her. "Oh, Peyton baby..." He said kissing her forehead again. "Don't you ever do that again okay? Ever!" Jake said crying harder and Peyton reached up to hold him.

"I missed you." She said tiredly. Jake smiled "I missed you too. And like I said before, I will always wait for you." Peyton smiled and kissed him softly before nestling down to sleep beside him. Like it was supposed to be.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**I know, lack of a chapter. I wanted Jake to feel real pain in this one. So, please R&R!**_


	10. Fights

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Thank you so much for all your reviews! **_

_**Here's chapter 10! **_

It had been a few weeks after Peyton had been discharged. She was slowly getting back to her normal routine, except with Jake of course, who was clearly still agitated by the whole event. They barley talked anymore. Only to say goodnight. Peyton could tell he really wanted to talk about it, but he just wasn't saying anything. So, she decided to bring it up herself.

"You don't have to keep bringing me pillows, I'm fine!" Peyton insisted, as Jake walked into their bedroom with another pillow in his hand. He placed it below her head and she smiled. They didn't say anything until she spoke up. "Jake, we need to talk." Peyton said simply, and Jake nodded, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Look. I'm sorry that I went out okay, I am. But were okay. Our daughters okay and that's all that matters." Peyton said smiling at him. "Lucas. Lucas came to visit you in the hospital, Peyton. With Brooke." Peyton nodded. "And Lucas...he didn't really say anything. He just looked at you almost as if...he was keeping something from you. Or from me." Peyton looked at him. "Jake, for the last time I do not love Lucas! And I am not cheating on you!" Peyton said, her voice rising.

"How do I know that Peyton? People lie all the time! How do I know?" Peyton shook her head. "Because!" Jake scoffed. "Because? How do I even know this baby is even mine?!" Jake asked, and he felt Peyton's hand slap him across his cheek.

Peyton pulled away angrily, and Jake rubbed his cheek. Nothing was said after that. He just stood up and left. He knew he had pushed it too far, he probably deserved that. He could hear Peyton crying alone in their room as Jake tucked Jenny into bed. He gathered an extra blanket and lied on the couch. He knew he was sleeping there tonight. He knew that he would make things right tomorrow.

And he fell asleep. He didn't even know he was going to dream. He was going to dream something that he didn't want to hear, didn't want to think about.

_He looked at her. Her eyes filled with fury and anger. She looked at him, his eyes filled with hatred. Peyton scoffed. "Fine. If that's how you want it, fine." She yelled at him, bending over and gathering her clothes from the floor before opening the closet to get a suitcase. _

"_Peyton...what?" He asked, and she walked over to him. She took his hands in hers. "I want a divorce." She whispered, and Jake gasped. "Peyton..." He whispered, but it was too late. He looked around the room. She was gone. All their pictures were gone, all the memories. _

_Then he felt something in his hand. He opened his palm. There, he found. _

_Her wedding ring. _

Jake jolted awake. He rolled over to see Peyton but soon remembered he was on the couch. He could still hear Peyton crying and it broke his heart. He knew she was too emotional to talk to now anyways. It seemed like his marriage was falling apart. No. He couldn't think that. He loved Peyton. This was meant to last from the moment they said. "I do."

The sun rose early the next morning and Peyton woke up to her alarm. 7 am. On a Sunday? She hated Sundays, because that always meant Sunday evenings. But there was one man who made that feeling go away. No person had ever done that. She needed to tell him she was sorry.

She tugged her shirt down before walking out of her bedroom to find Jake, still asleep on the couch. She rubbed her baby bump silently before finding a small spot on the couch to sit on. She rubbed his arms and his chest, and he opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw her.

"I'm sorry. For everything." She whispered, and he smiled. "No, Peyton. I'm sorry. I should listen to you and be more trustworthy. I love you." Peyton smiled. "I love you too, Jake." Peyton said hugging him. He brought her down on top of him and he lied on his back as she crawled under the blanket with him, resting her head on his chest. Jake smiled as he reached down and held her baby bump in his hands. Peyton smiled and placed her hand over his, signifying their union.

"Mmm...god I love you." Peyton said snuggling into him more. "I love you more." He whispered in pure bliss as he kissed the top of her head. She kissed her collarbone and cuddled up to him more before they fell asleep again, in each others arms.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**I know, hate me! Short chapter, but I was in a hurry because I'm packing and leaving for 2 whole days tomorrow so...R&R and I'll read when I get back! **_


	11. Confessions

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated! Here's chapter 11! **_

Jenny had woken them up from their peaceful slumber. Peyton smiled as Jenny crawled onto the couch with them, stroking Peyton's stomach. "Mommy, why is there a bump in your tummy?" Jenny asked, and Peyton and Jake smiled. Peyton sat up from Jake so he was beside her and placed Jenny on her lap. "Because, baby girl..." Peyton said smiling at Jake. "You're gonna have a little sister." Jenny's eyes widened, and Peyton smiled.

"A baby sister?!" Jenny asked excitedly, and Peyton smiled again, cuddling up to her and whispering in her ear. "Won't that be fun?!" Peyton asked, and Jenny smiled. "Can I do her hair and play dollies with her?!" Jenny asked, and Peyton nodded. "Yay! Oh this is the best!" She said hugging her mother and soon her father. But then she looked at her father's stomach. "But daddy, how come you don't have a bump?" Jenny asked, and Jake's heart started to race.

"Um...see, only mommy's can have bumps." He said, trying to avoid the subject. Peyton smiled nervously at him and he winked at her. "No secrets mommy!" Jenny laughed as Peyton giggled. "Like you don't have secrets Jenny-Penny!" Peyton said tickling the little girl, and Jake smiled at the pair.

After they had gotten up and eaten breakfast, Peyton suddenly got tired. She lied down on the couch that she had fallen asleep on earlier, and stared up at the ceiling tiredly. Jake walked in and looked at her. "You okay?" Jake asked concernedly, sitting down beside her. Peyton smiled at how cute he was. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just...really tired." Jake smiled and stroked her thigh. "Well, get used to it missy." He said playfully, and Peyton stuck her tongue out at him. "Not funny Mr. Jagielski!" Jake smiled. "Yes it was Mrs. Jagielski." He said climbing on top of her and kissing her.

"Mr. Jagielski what are you doing?" She asked him laughing, and he smiled down at her. "This." He whispered, kissing her hard. She returned fire and they lied there, on the couch, kissing through the day. Jake placed his hands on the small bump on her abdomen and she smiled.

Then, a small tap was felt.

They pulled apart instantly and looked at each other.

"Was that..." Peyton's voice wandered off and Jake nodded. "That's our little girl." He whispered down at her, and tears formed in both of their eyes. She leaned up and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go, and now knowing she would never have to again. They kissed one more time and smiled at each other, both knowing it was supposed to be this way.

After a little while, the phone rang. It was Brooke and Lucas. They were in town again for a couple of days. Peyton arranged to meet them at her house, and then told Jake. Jake didn't look enthused, or happy even. They were both scared of Lucas being the center of attention in their house once again.

Peyton quickly got dressed after the phone call in a pink, loose tang top and jeans. She walked out and Jake raised his eyebrows. Peyton giggled as she kissed him again, and her heart started to race. His kisses made her weak in the knees, her heart race, her mind scream, and now, her baby kick. Whenever she kissed Jake, their daughter kicked. And Peyton knew by just that one little tap that this was forever. And she couldn't ask for anything more.

Hours went by before Lucas and Brooke showed up at their door. Few words were exchanged as they finally sat down on the couch, Jake and Peyton on one, Brooke and Lucas on the other. It was actually kind of awkward.

"So, Jagielski's, how's being pregnant?" Brooke asked, Peyton groaned. "God...horrible." Peyton muttered, and Lucas and Jake chuckled. "No, seriously! You guys try throwing up at 2 am. Not fun!" Brooke smiled. "Well, P. Jagielski, I've said it before, don't throw up too much. We don't need little cute anorexic babies running around." Brooke said, and Lucas shook his head in disbelief. "Where did I get you from?" He asked her, and she smiled.

"At the store called "Hot girls for young virgin teenage boys." Jake and Peyton laughed, and Lucas looked down in embarresment. "I'm kidding!" She said playfully, touching his shoulder gently.

After lunch, Brooke and Peyton did the dishes while Jenny, Lucas, and Jake played basketball outside. Brooke started to dry the dishes beside Peyton and started giggling. "What?" Peyton asked, and Brooke shook her head. "Okay..." She said washing again. "So...P. Jagielski...how's the sex?" Brooke asked randomly, and Peyton scoffed. "I knew you were going to ask that. And I give the exact same answer every time! Amazing!" She replied smiling happily. "How amazing?" Brooke asked, not knowing Jake had opened the screen door and heard everything.

"Really amazing." Peyton said quietly, and Brooke raised her eyebrows. "What? Does he like use handcuffs or something? Kinky!" Peyton shook her head and handed her a dish. "No, Brooke! We do not use handcuffs, we use our hands." Brooke smiled. "What so you like, wrestle?!" Peyton groaned. "Okay, I'm changing the subject." She replied, and Jake smiled cockily to himself.

After Brooke and Lucas had said their goodbyes and headed back to their rented apartment, Jake and Peyton finally had some alone time. Diana had come and picked up Jenny, and she would stay with her overnight.

Peyton lied on the couch, staring up at the ceiling in her flannel pajamas as she did this morning, just counting the tiles on the roof. Jake walked in and smiled at her as he sat down beside her. "How you feeling?" He asked, and he got the same response. "Bored..." She said and Jake chuckled.

"I heard what you said today with Brooke." Peyton smiled. "You heard that?" Jake smiled and chuckled again. "Well...I wasn't lying." She replied, and Jake kissed her softly. "You keep that up, and I might have a surprise for you." Peyton smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "Oooh! A surprise!" Jake smiled. "Uhuh. But only if you promise me one thing."

She nodded.

"Keep saying that."

Peyton giggled as he fell on top of her and kissed her again. Loving every moment of it.

Peyton smiled as their baby kicked.

_**Authors Note: **_

_Love it? Hate it? Tell me!_


	12. Broken

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 12! **_

After they had gotten ready for bed, Peyton crawled into bed beside Jake. He smiled as she snuggled up next to him in her pink flannel pajamas. He wrapped his arm around her and caressed her shoulder with his thumb. "You think we'll be okay?" Peyton asked him, and he smiled down at her. "Of course." He answered, kissing her softly. "As long as I'm with you, we'll be okay." He concluded as they broke away, and she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as he began to sing.

_How could I, _

_Get through one night without you?_

_If I had to live without you, _

_What kind of life would that be? _

_All alone. _

_I need you in my arms, need you to hold. _

_I'd be lost if I lost you. _

Peyton loved to hear Jake's sweet voice lulling her to sleep. And she did just that after a little while. Jake stopped singing and looked down at her sleeping figure on his shoulder. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

They woke up early the next morning to get ready for school. Peyton, who was still trying to hide her baby bump, was searching through some of Jake's old, baggy t-shirts. Jake walked in and chuckled. "Looking for gold?" He asked, and she groaned. "Haha. No! I am looking for a baggy t-shirt to cover up!" He walked over to her. "Peyton, you can't hide it forever." He said, looking her in the eye. "Who asked you?" She spat, and Jake backed away.

He knew pregnant woman had raging hormones. He had been waiting for them to kick in for Peyton. And they were kicking in. One minute she was Miss. Over-the-moon-happy, the next she was crying her heart out. Jake had done all he could to help her, but it only went so far.

"Peyton, there's one right there." He pointed, the t-shirt in front of her nose. She sighed as she looked at him. "I'm sorry." She said, and he shrugged happily. She walked over to him and kissed him softly. "Well, like you said before, at least I'm sexy when I'm bitchy." Jake chuckled. "And that you are." Peyton giggled and kissed him again.

Jake decided to hop in the shower before school. Peyton, who had to pee every two seconds, had interrupted him a few times. By the time he was done, she was banging on the bathroom door. "Jake...let me in!" Jake chuckled. "Peyton, I'm naked." Peyton laughed. "Yeah, like I've never seen you naked before! Open up!" Jake chuckled. "Fine, fine." He said opening the door, he wrapped in a towel.

Peyton raised an eyebrow and Jake chuckled. "Get in here." He said playfully, and she happily complied.

Jake and Peyton quickly got dressed and headed out the door. As they were walking to school, hand-in-hand, they ran into Blake and Amy. "Wow. Jagielski, freshly showered and everything? What's the occasion?" Blake said, and Peyton and Amy giggled. "Well, at least I shower. Unlike somebody I know." He said, and Blake looked at Amy. She glared at him. "No! Don't look at me!" He said, and Jake chuckled.

Peyton walked into her first period class, Algebra, and sat down tiredly. She glared at the guy sitting next to her who was obviously checking her out. She looked away and waited for the teacher to walk in. He soon did, and Peyton smiled at him. He must have been late thirties, dark blonde hair. He smiled at her.

He started teaching, and Peyton became so bored. She decided that she would pretend to understand and listen to what he was saying. She started to again, feel tired and rested her head on her desk. Barley listening to the teacher babble on about algebraic equations. Suddenly, he spoke her name.

"Peyton?" He asked, and she jolted her head up and nodded. "Are you okay?" He asked, and she felt students eyes peer at her. She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine just...tired." He nodded. "Well then you should go home. Staying awake can't help the baby." Peyton's heart started to race, her breath caught in her throat. How did he know she was pregnant?

But more importantly,

Now everyone knew!

She heard people gasp and the teacher smile cockily. At that point, Peyton couldn't take it anymore. She gathered her things and jolted out of the classroom door. "What a jackass!" She yelled to herself aloud as she reached her locker. Her screams soon turned into tears as Jake walked down the hallway. He saw her wiping her face and jogged over to her.

"Hey, baby what's wrong?" He asked, hugging her as she clung to his chest. Peyton cried onto his chest more, and sobbed words he couldn't understand. "Come on, let's get you home." He said, putting his arm around her and shutting her locker door.

They finally arrived home and Peyton lied down on the bed. Jake lied beside her and stroked her hair. "Ready to talk, beautiful?" He asked, and she nodded smiling. "I was in class today..." She started, sniffling. "And I don't know how it happened..." She continued. "But...they found out I was pregnant." She finished, crying again by now. Jake wiped the tears from her eyes. "Baby, they were gonna find out sooner or later." Peyton shook her head. "But it's not fair!" She said, crying on his shirt.

"I know it's not fair baby. And I'm sorry you have to go through this. I would if I could but I can't." He said smiling. She giggled. "You're not helping." Jake smiled. "Well, how can I help?" He asked, and a sudden urge came over Peyton. "Oh, I don't know..." She whispered, leaning over across him to kiss his neck. She felt Jake smile to her skin as she continued.

"Peyton, we shouldn't be doing this we should be at school." He whispered between kisses. "Screw school. I'd rather have you." She whispered breaking away from him for a bit to reach her hand up his shirt. Jake groaned and she smiled.

After they'd finished, Peyton lied in his well toned arms. He caressed her hair with one hand and held her baby bump with the other. She smiled at him. "I love you." She whispered.

"_If I say...I love you right now will you hold it against me? Because I've lost a lot of blood?" _

She lay there, paralyzed by that memory. She could not believe she was thinking about Lucas again. She kept replaying in her mind, _"I do not love Lucas, I do not love Lucas." _

But somehow, it felt like she was lying to herself.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**I know, I'm evil, and I suck at updating! I really am sorry. So, **_

_**Leyton?**_

_**Jeyton?**_

_**Brucas? **_

_**Find out in the next chapter! Stay tuned! **_


End file.
